Invasion
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: NarutoWrestling crossover...It's random and makes little sense how Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto got there in the first place but I can assure you humorous and cool fights are inside MUHAHAHA!


ACGOMN: This is a one shot when Team 7 (Sasuke returned and has killed Itachi) is around 22 and they get sent on a mission to find out which Superstar in RAW, ECW and Smackdown is bad mouthing Mr. McMahon or for ratings (cough)…This story will make no sense at all so enjoy the humor.

I don't own Naruto or WWE.

* * *

**Invasion**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Naruto sat in the RAW locker room, wearing orange shorts and a black t-shirt. He was the new guy and the other Superstars were staring at him. He just hoped no one came over. Yeah that never works for him. The reigning WWE Champion John Cena approached him.

"You're new here aren't you? I'm John Cena, just ignore the stares of these weird people," said John with a grin. He got hit with a towel courtesy of the Legend Killer Randy Orton.

"Speak for yourself John," said Randy.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto," said the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, sweatdropping.

"Japanese huh? We haven't gotten someone from Japan in a while," said John. "Hope you like it on RAW, so do you know who you face in your debut match?"

"Um some guy named Umaga," replied Naruto.

"Ooh tough luck kid," said John pointing over to the Samoan Bulldozer. "Well I have a match against that guy over there first." He was pointing at Orton.

"Oh yeah I don't have a name anymore John," said Randy. "That's real nice."

"Stop whining," replied John. The two of them left arguing probably to get ready for their match.

"WHO IN THE HELL STOLE MY SKITTLES," yelled a very annoyed Jeff Hardy. Snitsky coughed and looked away. "You psycho keep your hands off my food for the thousandth time." Naruto just stared at the North Carolina native, going off on a rant. Then this guy dressed as a king walked up to him along with a woman with a crown on her head approached Naruto.

"Hello peasant I'm King Booka," said King Booker, spitting at that last part in Naruto's eye. That annoyed Naruto.

"Woah! You have a serious spitting problem," said Naruto. "And bad breathe to boot!"

"Don't talk to your King that way," said the only Queen Sharmel.

"Oh right yeah King Booger," said Naruto. Jeff Hardy just started cracking up in the middle of his rant at that.

"NO FOOL KING BOOKA," yelled King Booker.

"Yeah like I said King Booger," said Naruto, knowing he was saying it wrong just to piss him off because the dude spit in his eye. "I can to talk to anyone the way I want."

"Go new kid," said Jeff.

"Oi what the hell is going on in here," yelled Coachman walking in. "You Naruto and Umaga are up next so get ready."

"Someone has a stick shoved up his ass," muttered Naruto. He walked out side and began stretching. _Remember no chakra, no chakra…or Sakura-chan will kill me!_ Theme music for Naruto blasted. It was Flow's 'GO! (Fighting Dreamers)'. (What else would it be?) The commentary duo for RAW was of course Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler and were shocked to see Naruto walk out whom in comparison to most of the Superstars is very small. Mind you he is taller than Sakura but still shorter than Sasuke. At age 22 he stands at five foot nine inches and 170 pounds.

"JR I don't about you but this doesn't look too good for the new kid to be going against Umaga for his first match," said the King.

"Well I havfta agree with you on that King," said JR. Umaga's music blasted and the said wrestler came out. Naruto was not scared; he faced bigger guys than these and of course a pissed off Chouji after a slip of the tongue on his part. The bell dinged and Umaga charged at Naruto. Naruto then found himself flat on the mat. The giant guy was about to sit on him, but Naruto moved. Naruto didn't the smartest thing possible, he went for the Samoan's knees.

"King this kid is doing the smart thing by trying to take out Umaga's knees," said JR.

"Yeah bigger they come harder they fall," said King.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI," yelled the announcer chick. You could see fans staring and even the Hall of Famers JR and King were shocked. This small kid just beat the Intercontinental Champion for his debut match. In the back Naruto was greeted by Jeff and John.

"Damn that was awesome for your first match," congratulated John. "And the fans love you!"

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"Well I'm up next against Snitsky," said Jeff.

"Good luck with that," said Naruto and John at the same time.

"Come on let's get back to the locker room to watch," said John. Naruto followed the WWE Champion and thought to himself…_Man people here are real nice I wonder how Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are doing._

The following night on ECW, Uchiha Sasuke sat in the ECW locker room brooding, wearing black shorts and a shirt. Do you actually think Naruto and Sasuke would be caught dead wearing tights? Various members of that brand were crept out by this new kid. CM Punk ever the brave guy, walked up to him.

"Hey I'm CM Punk, you are new here right? You do realize that Kevin Thorn has the dark brooding gothic look right," said the Straightedge Superstar.

"Hn."

"Okay who are you facing for your first match then," said Punk.

"Boogeyman," replied Sasuke, curtly. He never will change will he?

"Oh tough luck," said Punk, "That's him over there." He pointed to the guy eating worms and singing children's songs to himself. Sasuke twitched. Why the hell was he the one to be stuck with the freaks?

"Yo Punk you'll never believe it," said Tommy Dreamer, an ECW Original. "Some kid named Naruto beat Umaga in his debut match."

"Are you serious? That kid must have some luck on his side to survive against that giant," said Punk.

"Please, Naruto can take anyone out of his choosing," scowled Sasuke.

"You know him?"

"Trained together," said Sasuke. Then he left to get ready for his match. Then his theme music blasted which was Papa Roach's Last Resort. He walked out and the commentators for ECW Tazz and Joey Styles were shocked to see him walk out so calm and serious. Then Boogeyman's music and smoke stuff came out. Sasuke stared blankly at him. Then the match started.

"Look at that kid so quick on his feet," said Styles.

"But so is Boogeyman," said Tazz. Sasuke was about to be smacked to the ground when some idiot came out and started to beat on Sasuke's opponent. And the ref stopped the match.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU INTERRUPTING MY MATCH," snapped Sasuke, punching the guy in his face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Holy…that kid has one hell of a punch," exclaimed Tazz.

"Looks like Matt Striker won't be showing his face for some time," said Styles. Sasuke stalked out of the ring while the fans cheered for him. Punk was in the back smirking.

"Nice job," said Punk.

"Child's play," grunted Sasuke. _I want to go back to Konoha…soon. This is the most idiotic mission I have ever received._

Friday night on Smackdown, Sakura was doing okay making fast friends with Torrie Wilson. Sakura was wearing a black pair of pants and a pink shirt with the kanji of her name on the back. Torrie was explaining to her about Victoria, Sakura's first match.

"She has a mean uppercut," said Torrie.

"Don't worry I used to fight boys back in training," said Sakura, with a grin.

"Haha, that's cool," said Torrie. "Well I better let you get warmed up, I'll talk to you later Sakura." Sakura stretched and promised herself that she wouldn't use that much chakra. Her theme was 'One Girl Revolution' by Superchick. Now the commentators JBL and Michael Cole thought that this would be an easy win for Victoria.

"I almost pity her for having her debut match against Victoria," said JBL. "Although she is pretty cute."

"Oh please John," said Michael Cole. "Victoria will not go easy on Sakura." In the ring Victoria smirked at Sakura then slapped her. Sakura twitched but glared at the more experienced woman. Sakura was slapped again. Sakura hissed and tackled Victoria. While Victoria was down Sakura went on the top rope doing an elbow drop.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER SAKURA!" Fans cheered for the newest Diva on the Smackdown roster.

"Well that was sure a surprise Michael," said JBL. The camera followed Sakura in the back where she accidentally bumped into the Rated-R and current World Heavyweight Champion, Edge.

"Watch where you are going Pinkie," snapped Edge. Sakura growled.

"NO ONE CALLS ME PINKIE, DOG FACE," yelled Sakura, punching him in the stomach, leaving everyone shocked. And JBL had one thing to say to that…

"I think I found the next Mrs. Layfield." The next Monday on RAW the guys were talking well it was really Jeff Hardy and John Cena who both have much history with Edge loving the girl that punched him.

"Got what he deserved," scoffed Jeff.

"That was the best thing I saw in ages along with Matt Striker getting his nose bloodied up by that Sasuke kid," said John. Naruto walked over to them.

"Sasuke? What that teme do now," sighed Naruto.

"You know him? Let me guess you are best friends," asked Jeff.

"Yeah and hey is that the footage from Smackdown," asked Naruto. John replayed the part where Sakura punched Edge. Naruto winced. "He should have never called her Pinkie. I have been hit by her before, not a good thing." Cena just laughed.

"Well good luck against Jeff tonight," said John.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto. "I have to face you." Jeff nodded and shook his head.

"See ya on the battlefield," said Jeff. They were the opening match and no one expected it to last forty minutes. Remember Naruto isn't using full power, only a little. In the end Naruto knew that Stephanie McMahon wanted Jeff to win, so he lost.

"That was one of the best opening matches ever," announced King. "What do you think JR?"

"Two great young competitors going at it for forty minutes you damn straight it was a great match," said JR. ECW however was never a picnic for Sasuke. He had to face Kevin Thorn.

"Two brooding characters in the ring together could only smell like an awesome match," said Tazz. Sasuke won. And people loved him and he hated the attention. On Smackdown the first thing up was the Cutting Edge with special guest Sakura, the newest Diva. Sakura and Edge stared each other down.

"I know you are new here and you may not know who I am so I'll forgive for what happened last week," said Edge. "I'm the Rated-R--"

"Superstar and World Heavyweight Champ with a dog face and a bad attitude," said Sakura. "And you are just angry that you got owned."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Suddenly Teddy Long's music blasted and he came out.

"Now hold on you two. I know a perfect way to settle this in the ring!" People began murmuring. "An inter-gender tag team match TONIGHT! The team of Edge and Victoria verses Sakura and KANE!" Edge's jaw dropped while Sakura wondered who in the hell was Kane.

"Michael I don't believe this Sakura is going to be partnered with the Big Red Machine Kane, one of the most sadistic monsters out there," said JBL.

"Well that should be an interesting match," said Cole. While that was happening Sasuke was watching Smackdown with Punk.

"Who is Kane," asked Sasuke.

"Oh boy Kane, he's good as a wrestler," said Punk as he told Sasuke about Kane. Sasuke was off to go talk to Sakura about this match. With Naruto who was watching it with John and Jeff.

"She got a good partner," said Jeff. "though Matt should have been a better choice."

"Oh, man that'll be a great match," said Cena, getting excited. Naruto heard about Kane through the two of them, he wasn't worried for Sakura. Kane never really touched a girl before except Lita, but that's beside the point. Sasuke however will try and go 'save' Sakura. Naruto just laughed and watched.

Back at Smackdown Sakura asked Torrie to take her to meet Kane. Of course her new friend thought she was crazy but took her to the men's locker room. Sakura knocked and Matt Hardy stuck his head out.

"Oh hey Tor and new girl Sakura," said the eldest Hardy.

"Is Kane in there," asked Sakura. Matt nodded. He went back in the locker room and went over to Kane. Despite the storyline a few years back the eldest Hardy was not afraid or did not dislike Kane.

"Hey Kane your partner for the inter-gender match is outside wanting to talk to you," said Matt. Kane smiled oddly and left. Torrie left Sakura to wait as Kane exited the locker room.

"Hi I'm Sakura, you must be Kane," said Sakura. He just smiled creepily.

"You ready to win right," asked Kane in his raspy voice.

"Sure I just wanted to make sure you were okay with being thrown into this," said Sakura. Kane nodded.

"You're an oddball girl," said Kane. Not afraid one bit of him. Sasuke showed up.

"Sakura are you crazy," yelled Sasuke at Sakura.

"What Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura. "You should be with the ECW people." Sasuke glared at her. "NO I'm not backing down." Sasuke scowled and stalked off.

"Hah too bad JBL looks like up and comer of ECW Sasuke and our Sakura have something going on," said Michael. "And it seems that Kane and Sakura will make an interesting pair to go against Edge and Victoria."

"Ah woe is me another potential Mrs. Layfield lost," said JBL. "And tonight's show is brought to you and part by SKITTLES!" The Hardy brothers at the same time in different places jumped up.

"SKITTLES! ♥" John Cena and Naruto just stared at Jeff like he was crazy, wait he is…and the guys in the Smackdown locker room just shook their heads at Matt. Anyway the obvious winner of the match was Kane and Sakura. The next show was RAW in which ECW and Smackdown wrestlers were invited for matches.

"Oh man you have to face Sasuke," said Cena. "Tough break kid."

"Sasuke will not beat me," said Naruto. Oh dear God who's bright idea was it to put Naruto and Sasuke in a match together. Meanwhile Sakura was in a three on three woman's tag match. It was Sakura, Torrie and Mickie James verse Victoria, Melina and Jillian. The Hardys and John Cena were in a three on three match too against Edge, Johnny Nitro and Randy Orton. That was the main event.

"Well it's our Naruto verses ECW's Sasuke," said JR. "What a match this will be!"

"I don't know about you JR but I'm looking forward to the three on three divas match," said King.

"Oh knock it off," said JR. "You're that lonely huh?" Anyway off topic, Naruto and Sasuke well had a hard time not pulling out all the stops. In the end…

"Did you just see that! Both just left the ring," said JBL. All the commentators were there in shock. The three on three diva match was interesting to say the least…

"This is more like three singles matches," said JR. "Mickie and Melina are going at it in front of the ECW commentators, while Torrie and Jillian the legal combatants are exchanging harsh blow. And Sakura and Victoria are HOLY COW! King did you just see that!"

"I just did Victoria just went through Smackdown commentators table by Sakura using a chokeslam, something she may have picked up from Kane," said King. "And you'll never believe it Jillian just got her team disqualified by biting Torrie on the arm!"

"These divas are still going at it over here King and JR," said Tazz. The guys in the locker room just winced as the girls beat the shit out of each other.

"Women are crazy," said Cena. All the men just had to agree…even King Booker whose wife was right there and starting beating on.

"Uh I'm getting to old for this," said Vince McMahon, who still comes to shows but doesn't go on air anymore.

"Don't worry Vince once I'm back things really will start up again," said Triple H, The Game. Vince just sighed maybe hiring those ninja wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

ACGOMN: No comment. Random and doesn't make sense…REVIEW! Craze out! 


End file.
